Life
by crazyspaceystracey
Summary: Penny thinks back on Percy after everything that has happened, and realizes that life goes on no matter what, and there may still be hope. Quite Fluffy in some parts. complete. one-shot Percy and Penelope


I do not own Harry Potter disclaimercakes. JKR built the castle i'm just rearranging the furniture in one of the rooms.

AN: This is the world's most annoying plot bunny turned into epic oneshot. There are a couple plot holes as a reasult but i tried my hardest to fix them. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

This was a bad idea...

She hadn't realized it at the time, but now that she was here the fact that it was, in fact, a bad idea hit her so hard she couldn't breathe properly. She graduated top of her class, and her sharp analytical Ravenclaw mind kept saying"It's just one Boggart, Penelope. You can do it yourself." She seriously believed that she could. She should have remembered it's easier to get rid of a Boggart when there is more than one person present. It just confuses a Boggart.

Yet, here she was frozen in terror faced against this giant snake. Well, it wasn't just any old snake. It was a Basilisk. She knew it wasn't real. It couldn't have been. She was still standing there neither dead nor petrified, but for some reason she had taken a few humongous steps backward and she couldn't catch her breath.

'Get a grip, Penny.' She shook her head and thought about some way to make that _thing_ in front of her seem somewhat funny.

_Penelope rather preferred to study in isolation, not necessarily silence. A full library was one of the worst places ever. The murmured whispers, crumpling paper, moving books, those were all sounds that drove her crazy when she tried to study. If she were home she'd put a pair of headphones on and drown it all out, but those types of muggle contraptions don't work at Hogwarts._

_With the stress of O.W.L.s, prefect duties, and her slight procrastination problem Penelope felt she had no choice but to head to the library. Thankfully there was a Quidditch match scheduled_ _for that day_. _Doubtfully, there would be anyone in there except for a few Ravenclaws or Syltherins in the same boat as herself. (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were playing.) She hurried, predicting a short game, since the majority of the Hufflepuffs seemed frightened that Harry would petrify them if they went near him. "Completely ridiculous accusation. I just wish the twins would stop teasing him around Ginny. She's taking all this rather hard." Percy had assured her, when she mentioned to him the debates that went on in the Ravenclaw common room. _

_Penelope set her stuff down and arranged it on the table. She opened her inkpot and sighed. The one thing she missed from the muggle world was a ball point pen. Quill and ink tended to be messy. She looked down at the first question on her paper._

_1. What is the Draught of Peace used for? What are the possible side affects if made improperly? What should it look like when it's finished?_

_Penelope glanced around quickly to see if anyone was in the near vicinity, before hitting her head on the table once. Potions. It had to be potions. It really was one of her better subjects, surprisingly. She was quickly pulled out of her frustration release by the sound of the library door slamming open and closed. She regained her composure and started looking through her potions notes. She found the answer and began to write. There was still minor bustling around the library, mainly due to students packing up and heading out to the Quidditch pitch. She really couldn't be bothered she was on a roll. That was until a girl, second year by Penelope's judgment, tossed an armful of books down on the table next to her. She quickly went to work, and Penelope watched her in rapt attention. What could a second year possibly need with all those books? Penelope shook her head and tried to go back to her work, when the girl began to crumple pages, flip violently through books, and mutter quite loudly to herself. Penelope felt herself ball her fists. There was plenty of room in the library. Why did she have to sit at the next table? Penelope heard her gasp and then rip a page from the book. Penelope looked up half surprised Madam Pince hadn't shown up yet to give the girl a yelling at._

_"Do you have a mirror" She asked her quickly as if coming to a realization. Was this girl completely spastic? The girl really looked at Penelope for the first time. _

_"Yeah, of course." She said looking at her skeptically, before reaching into her bag. The weird habits you pick up, like carrying around a mirror, when you get a boyfriend._

_"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Percy had mentioned Hermione a couple of times. Penelope knew she was friends with Percy's younger brother and could give a Ravenclaw a run for their money in the academics department._

_"Penelope Clearwater." She said, handing Hermione the mirror._ _Hermione took the mirror and the page and began to walk off._

_"Wait... by any chance are you muggle-born"_

_"My parents are muggles." Penelope responded. 'This is officially the strangest conversation ever.'_

_"Then you may need it also. Care to walk down to the Quidditch Pitch with me" Penelope was fully ready to let this strange conversation end and return to her work._

_"I wasn't really planning on attending..." She trailed off. The look on Hermione's face was enough. It was covered up panic and a touch of fear. "Of course." Penelope quickly packed her things. "What is all this about"_

_"Well I think that thing attacking people is a basilisk, and you can't look them in the eye. So we'll use this" she said picking up the mirror. "To look around corners and stuff." Penelope continued walking. It made sense, and one could never be too careful. The two of them looked around the corner with the mirror._

"Riddikulus" She said not nearly loud enough to get anything done. The snake came closer and lifted up its head. Penelope looked it straight in the eye. It was as if she couldn't control herself, when her lungs constricted and her mouth opened up and blood curdling scream. A scream she knew would have everyone currently occupying the house in frenzy. She barely heard or remembered the door slamming open or a man saying"Riddikulus".

Penelope stood bent over the counter looking and checking off from a list of supplies. She rubbed the crick in her neck. She hated this. Brilliant as she may be, organization was not her strong front. She was scatterbrained. The few organizational traits she did have happened to be picked up habits of Percy's, and most of them were the ones she wasn't the hugest fan of. She tried to shake her heads of these thoughts. It wasn't working. She felt the same amount of mixed feelings she always did whenever her thoughts traveled to Percy. Anger, hurt, there was even a tad bit of love left for the prat. Actually, it was more than a tad. If the love wasn't there, she doubted the anger and hurt would. She never knew you could love someone and actually hate them at the same time. Granted, she didn't get along the greatest with her mother, but she seriously saw an overbearing muggle mother who desperately wanted her daughter back in the muggle world and finished with this wizarding nonsense, was a different situation than some political disagreement between father and son. Percy had never explained in full what the falling out had been, but she really didn't care. When she saw him after she heard about their fight and his abandonment she told him exactly what she thought. She had no idea who this person was in front of her, and that she had no interest of ever even seeing him again. She told him she had no idea how in just six months someone could turn into a complete stranger.

Now that she thought about it, Percy just seemed to get more and more stressed out as the school years went on. After he graduated that summer the owls got less and less, and the next time she saw him after school had started. They had had the break-up conversation said they'd stay friends. Penelope had been expecting it.

Here she was feeling guilty, because she promised they stayed friends and she had just thrown a fit, in the middle of Diagon Alley, no less. She knew him. She knew that some sort of falling out had been on its way, and she was, also, surprised that it had taken so long for it to happen. She thought for sure that Percy would have snapped long before now, throwing punches at the twins or something. She just couldn't understand how he didn't believe he was back. One of his closest friends ever was muggle-born. She thought at the very least he'd be cautious, but no, he was stubborn and convinced that he was right. He very rarely showed what was under that pompous git exterior, and very few people saw it. She missed him, her Percy. He had made a bet with her, which she never paid him for. After all, girls have ways around such things. She would have never made him pay anyway, she reasoned. There was also all the snogging in empty classrooms, most of the time after curfew. Rarely did anyone say anything about prefect being out after curfew. It wasn't that she wanted these things again, not exactly. She just couldn't fathom how **he** turned into **that**. She had to admit that he had been there when she needed him though.

_Penelope winced in pain and stiffness. How in the world...? She looked around the hospital wing confused as could be. She watched as Hermione took off running and left the room._

_"Miss Granger! No running! Children." Madam Pomfrey said exasperated. "Ahh, Miss Clearwater, you're finally up. A couple of people were getting worried about you, since Justin woke up this morning. This really sweet third year girl tried to get in here to see you. I think her name was Cho." Penelope smiled and tried to jump out of bed. Madam Pomfrey caught her. "You're not going anywhere until I'm sure everything is in proper order."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, if you were to leave you would be incredibly confused you've been out for some time." Penelope jolted out of her thoughts._

_"How long..."_

_"It's near the end of term." The older woman told her as she moved various joints of Penelope's around. 'Oh no... O.W.L.s.' Penelope sighed. 'This is Percy's influence. I apparently get petrified and the first thing I think of is what about O.W.L.s? Wait... Percy. He must have been so worried.' Pomfrey handed her a potion. "Drink up. Then stand. I want to make sure you can walk properly and things." Penelope cringed at the taste of the potion. Then she got up and walked around._

_"Madam Pomfrey, have they caught the Basilisk" She asked suddenly aware that she could walk right out those doors and be back in the same position._

_"It was killed. You seem in great shape. There is some new clothing and things, and you are clean. Cleaning charms were often performed." Penelope nodded. _

_"Who else has been by to see me"_

_"I believe that really sweet Weasley boy is still outside." Penelope could feel this giant smile stretch across her face. She quickly got behind the curtain and dressed herself. She fumbled with the tie, but her still stiff fingers weren't going to let her knot it. So she just draped it over her neck, grabbed her robes, and took off out of the room with a quick check in the mirror._

_She exited the room and looked directly to her right. Nothing. She quickly turned to the left and was engulfed in a strong hug. Percy. She wrangled her arms lose, and hugged him back. "Percy."_

_"I was beginning to worry even more." She breathed in deep._

_"I can't even imagine... Percy if that had been you." He didn't say anything. He didn't half to. His grip got stronger. She let her fingers play with the hair on the back of his neck. "Oh, Percy." She said letting his hair go and letting herself just be hugged. She had no idea how long they stayed like that. He finally let her go._

_"Goodness, Penny, you must be absolutely famished. We should go down to the Great Hall." He said letting his usual attitude shine through, but she smiled at him. 'We...' _

_"I am hungry. I just don't feel up to going downstairs and being gawked at." She felt him begin to do up her tie. _

_"I can go downstairs and get you something if you would like." Penelope nodded wordlessly, noticing how long they had been in close contact in the middle of the open corridor._

_"Percy, did they find out who was controlling the basilisk" Percy's jaw tightened and he tightened her tie to its appropriate place. "Percy, what's wrong" She asked when his hands left her. He cleared his throat._

_"Yeah, they found out who was behind it. It was... It was Ginny, but she was under control."_

_"Wha..." She said wishing that something more intelligent would leave her mouth._

_"There was this diary and Ginny was writing in it... It had been You-Know-Who's." He said the last part in a whisper. Penelope's heart broke for him._

_"Good Lord, Percy... Is she ok" She said reaching for one of his hands. She gave it a squeeze. He moved his hand away._

_"She'll be fine. I'll go down and get us some food. Meet me in our room in a half hour or so." Penelope nodded. He gave her another hug and left._

_Penny actually ran into Percy on his way back from the Great Hall on his way to their classroom. Penelope walked in before him and Percy looked around before putting a Concealment Charm up. He set the food on the desk and pulled up to chairs. She grabbed his arm before he could sit down. He looked at her question. She bit her lip._

_"Percy, why haven't you.." She was cut off when his lips touched hers. He always could tell the best times to do that. She leaned into him. He was always so sweet, which can be attested to the fact that in a year the farthest they'd gotten was second base, and that was achieved only recently. They broke apart and sat down to eat. She licked her lips. "Percy, I have to tell you something." What was she doing? She just knew for some reason this had to be said now. "I know that I'm going against the advice of every woman's magazine by saying this first, because there are stupid societal conventions and rules that say you shouldn't say what I'm about to divulge. Well at least not first." She tried to not laugh at Percy's perplexed expression. "Ok, I am about to tell you something quite huge, and you don't have to say anything at all after I do." She took a deep breath. "I love you, Percy." She was surprised with the ease in which the words left her lips. Percy leaned over the desk and kissed her. Her eyes were opened in surprise. _

_"When I found out what happened, I was a wreck. Penny, I love you." He picked up his glass. "Here's to the next year."_

_"Hopefully in the absence of gigantic snakes..." She said with a smile._

Speaking of giant snakes, she really needed to thank Professor Lupin for getting rid of that Boggart. She looked over at the potion that was brewing. She checked off the final item on her list. She uncorked a vial and turned the flame down for the potion to simmer. She added the last ingredient. Wolfsbane potion. Sure it wasn't Snape's handiwork, the man was a genius with a cauldron no matter how unpleasant he happened to be in life, but it was damn good potion if she did say so herself. Seriously, with the sporadic ness that had become Professor Snape's life since the reemergence of his former "Dark Lord", someone else had to learn to brew the potion, and Snape's answer to that question had been Penelope. At first she refused, the potion was extremely complex, difficult, and, if not brewed correctly, lethal or ineffective. They sat her down and explained to her though, that she was the most recent out of school, her mediwitch training was a pro, and had the best potions grades of any other member of the Order. She figured she had some extra benefits in Potions because: One, she wasn't a Gryffindor, and two, she had double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. It doesn't take a genius to figure out which of those two particular houses Snape preferred. Still, brewing this made her extremely nervous. It affected so many people. If it didn't take...

She poured the liquid into a goblet. She walked into the main room. She sat on the arm of the couch with her feet in the seat. She handed him the Goblet, and watched him intently.

"Still nervous? I have full faith in your abilities." He said to her.

"With all due respect, professor, that makes me more nervous." He chuckled at her, and took a drink. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Well, it just as vile as always. It has been ages since I had you in a class Miss Clearwater. You may do away with the title Professor. It just makes me feel old." She nodded, and for the first time noticed how much he actually had seemed to age since he taught her at Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to have aged though. Loss and stress can do strange things to a person. No one seemed the age they should, especially herself. She was always expected to be well behaved, and in ways grew up faster then she should have. Even now at nineteen, She was supposed to be immature, but mourning a friend and taking care of his sobbing Ravenclaw girlfriend and the breakup with who she perceived as the love of her life had not permitted her to be so. Tonks, while she had this remarkable outlook, had a family situation that caused her to be much too serious to soon. Ron. Hermione. Ginny. Poor Harry Potter. She looked at them all, and knew she would do her absolute damnedest to make sure her kids, one day, stayed kids.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I must have been slightly mental. I must have frightened everyone in the house."

"You can't control your reaction to a Boggart. I remember you having close to the same reaction in my class." She got off the couch and crossed her arms looking out the window.

"But I should have known better, than do it by myself. I was truly shocked at the form it took. In general, I'm completely indifferent to snakes, and the Basilisk was behind me. I don't even think about it anymore. I fear not being there when people need me. Anyways..." She turned around and looked at him. "Was it ok? Did it make you wanna gag, and give you heartburn like it usually does" He chuckled.

"Yes."

"Excellent." She said, glad not to have messed up the potion. She turned back around and looked back out the window.

_Penelope couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that Percy still looked both ways before entering a room with her in it after curfew. He dropped a couple of books on the desk beside the book that was already laying there and smiled at her._

_"Good evening, Miss Clearwater." That took her stressed mood away very quickly._

_"Good evening, Mr. Weasley." She answered him in the same formal tone he had. She chuckled to herself. Normal couples had pet name like darling and sweetie. They didn't have pet names consisting of a formal title and the person's last name. They were silent for a few seconds. Penelope rubbed the back of her neck._

_"Stressed" Percy asked raising an eyebrow._

_"You could say that." He looked at her for a second. He took off his robes and spread them on the floor. He gestured to it._

_"Sit." She sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. He sat behind her and she felt his hands begin to rub her back. Best. Boyfriend. Ever. "So..." He paused"What's wrong"_

_"Just thinking too much..." She said trailing off. It was true. The year was coming to an end. "Professor Lupin had us review Boggarts in defense against the dark arts today."_

_"Those are fairly simple, Penelope. It shouldn't have stressed you out." He said in a very Percyish manner._

_"It turned into a Basilisk." Penelope said in a soft voice. "And I ended up running out of the room." Penny didn't have to turn around to know the expression on his face. His brow was furrowed and he was probably deep in thought. She also knew he had no way of knowing what to say to her about it, because she had no clue either. After a few moments of silence only broken by Penny's sharp intakes of breath when Percy found a knot on her back, Penelope continued"Professor Flitwick asked me back into his office today. He wanted to know if I gave any more thought to the rest of my life." Penelope chuckled. _

_"You really should give that some serious thought, Penny."_

_"Do you really think I'm not" She snapped. "Not everyone has known since the age of three that they wanted to be the bloody Minister for Magic."_

_"Penny"_

_"Sorry" she mumbled. "That is why I'm in like a gazillion N.E.W.T. classes. I'll be qualified to do anything."_

_"What happened to healing" Penelope shrugged. This is one thing that Percy couldn't understand. She had been floored when they had career meetings in their fifth year, but then again he'd grown up in this society. She hadn't. How on earth was she supposed to decide what she wanted to do with the rest of her life? In her opinion, she was far too young to make such decisions. _

_"Percy, do you think about the future? I mean really really think about it. I don't mean your big plan. Plans change. What's your back up plan? What if you don't get in the ministry, then what" Percy took his hands away from her back, obviously slightly offended._

_"And why wouldn't I get in the Ministry" He snapped with a tone of offence. She turned around quickly to face him._

_"No, I didn't mean that you couldn't do it. I know you can. It was just a what if..." She looked down. "Anything can happen to upset plans; I just want to make sure you realize that. Sometimes you seem to think it's all etched in stone. Let's drop it." She said quickly. She really didn't want to spend the last couple of months with Percy in Hogwarts to be of constant arguments. They bickered regularly, but fights? They rarely ever happened. "One of the reasons I'm stressed is because I am thinking about the future." 'And you won't be here next year', she finished in her head. "I'm beginning to feel the weight of a gazillion classes, and..."_ _He looked at her for a moment, obviously knowing where this conversation was heading._

_"Quiz time." He said in an attempt to change the subject, but Penelope didn't budge._

_"We have to talk about this eventually, Percy."_

_"It's pretty late now. We can talk about it after a good's night sleep." Penelope looked at her watch. It was 12:30. She stood up._

_"Fine" She snapped. "We'll just go now and get a good night's sleep. Damn you, Percy Weasley. I need to talk about this, but obviously you find no need. Do you not care what happens to us next year" She said her voice breaking slightly. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his long fingers, before he patted the place next to him in a bid to sit next to him. She sniffled and sat. He put an arm around her shoulders as she wiped her eyes._

_"Let's talk."_

_"Why don't you want to talk about it" She said looking at him. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss._

_"Because I don't know what is going to happen next year." That was not the answer she was expecting. Percy always at least acted like he knew what was going to happen. She took it for what it was though, because she didn't know either. She was being silly. Life wasn't a movie where everything was always happy. How many school sweethearts actually make it? Not many. It didn't change the fact that Penelope no longer wanted to talk about this, even though she had brought up the topic. They hardly saw each other during summer holidays. Next year, she'd be stuck in Hogwarts while he wasn't. She had another year before she was free to do whatever with whomever. In a year it wouldn't mattered where they met or when. Could they survive until that point though?_

_"Nor do I." She said after a few seconds, suddenly remembering every time the two of them had ever discussed the future. They had always spoken in terms of what they wanted to accomplish one day, very rarely was the word "we" used. "Do you think we're drifting now" She asked quietly. He looked at her, but didn't answer. His omission was enough of an answer. He leaned over and kissed her. This time she tried to get a message across. She hoped to get across that no matter what happened part of her would always love him, even if for some reason they weren't in love. She rested her forehead on his. "Quiz time." She said quickly leaning over and getting one of Percy's books off the desk. She flipped through and began to quiz him on various N.E.W.T. questions. _

_After an hour or so, Penelope was laying next to Percy her head on his shoulder, while she continued to ask him questions. He had cast a softening charm so the floor was rather comfortable. "Percy" she said. "You have this down. You should really quit worrying." He chuckled._

_"I'm Percy. I worry." He dead panned. 'And his brother's claim he has no sense of humor.' She thought. _

_"Well now it's time for another quiz then." He groaned and sat up on his elbows when she moved to get the book she had brought. This, of course, was the quiz on everything she absolutely adored and missed from the muggle world. Percy was probably regretting ever expressing any type of interest in this area of her life. "What do you want to do first? Movies? Music" She said trailing off and obviously excited. _

_"You're adorable when you're excited." _

_"Flattery will not get you out of this. Now here" she said handing him a small novel. "This is my favorite book. It's called Wuthering Heights. It's really really good. It isn't too long. It shouldn't take you too long." He nodded. "I'm finding a hard way to come up with a way to do the music and movie thing with you. This summer I'll just take you to the pictures."_

_"What's this book about"_

_"Love, obsession, and the fact that revenge can never fulfill you. This book is the only thing that keeps me from hexing Marcus Flint into oblivion. Revenge didn't help Heathcliff, and it won't help me. Although, it would probably be very therapeutic."_ _He sat up the rest of the way._

_"Has he said anything to you recently" He said angrily._

_"Not since he called me the foolish Mudblood that thought she could play with a pureblood no matter how big of a blood traitor." Percy flinched slightly at the bluntness of her words. "I could care less about Marcus Flint." She said quickly. "You're worried. That's incredibly sweet." She said in a slightly mocking tone._

_"Don't be catty, Pen." He moved closer to her. "I worry, because I care." Penny had this urge to kiss him. He seemed to have read her thoughts. His lips met hers as they snogged or a few moments gentle at first but growing in passions as time went on. Penelope let her pointer finger trace his jaw as she felt his hands on her hips pulling her closer. They pulled apart breathing heavily before her lips touch his again. The next thing she knew they were laying back on the comfortable floor. Her leg was haphazardly thrown over both of his, and she could feel his heartbeat with their bodies this close together. She kissed him again. Things like this were complete bliss. All other thoughts were out of her head at times like these, having his hand on her thigh, the shift of him actually on her instead of to her side, and the feeling of her fingers working his tie, as if they had a mind of their own..._

_But still they hadn't ever gotten to that point not yet. Contrary to giggling conversations in the girls' dorm of Ravenclaw tower, girls who were convinced on how far the longest couple in school had gotten, Penelope Clearwater was still very much a virgin. They had come extremely close quite a few times, and Penelope felt more than ready to take that next step. She broke their kiss and looked up at him. She bit her lip. "Percy." He untangled himself from her and sat up._

_"Sorry I don't know what came over me." She smiled. Always the gentleman._

_"No Percy it's not that. I'm more than r..." She trailed off and listened for a few seconds._

_"What"_

_"Nothing. I thought I heard something." She leaned back over and kissed him. There was only one way to say this, as logically as possible. "As I was saying... Percy, I'm more than ready to have sex. I even know a Contraceptus Charm, but perhaps it would be best for it not to happen in an empty classroom that has its door wide open." She raised an eyebrow at him, when he flicked his wand toward the door and had it close. He brought his hands to her face and kissed her. Penelope smiled to herself. It was a nervous kiss_. _Almost like their first kiss._ _She leaned back with him on top of her once again, when she heard something strangely like a cat. She tried to ignore it, as she deepened the kiss, relishing in the feeling of his hands on her, when she abruptly put a stop to the kiss. A cat..._

_"What" She put her fingers to his lips to quiet him._

_"Shhh" They heard the noise again_. _"Mrs. Norris"_

_"Shit." Percy cursed under his breath. The two teenagers scrambled to their feet. Penelope had this strange mental imagine of her and Percy in Flitwick or McGonagall's office at one thirty in the morning clothes disheveled, while Filch said that he heard the girl talking about a Contraceptus Charm. What if they got sent to the headmaster's office? Penelope went red with preconceived embarrassment. She never felt Percy lead her out of the room. He looked both ways out the door before taking off down the hallway in the direction she would take to get back to Ravenclaw tower, dragging her behind him by her hand. If she weren't so nervous, she may have laughed at them. They stopped to listen in one corridor. They heard footsteps_.

_"Filch. In here quick." She said pushing Percy into a door that seemed to just appear out of no where. She followed him in and leaned against the door the two of them catching their breath. She heard the muttering and the footsteps of the crazy old caretaker disappear before she allowed herself to laugh. "You should have seen your face, Percy." She said with a giggle. He shot her an upset look._

_"It isn't funny, Penelope." She stopped laughing. _

_"Oh stop. My mother calls me Penelope."_

_"You should have seen your face."_

_"Percy, do you remember there being a room here before" She asked him looking around._

_"Huh" He looked around. "I didn't know this was here."_

_"I walk by here all the time, Percy. This room doesn't exist._

_"Don't be silly, Penny. If it didn't exist, we wouldn't be inside it."_

_"You know darn well what I mean."_

_"We should stay here until we are sure he's gone. If this room just showed up, then chances are he can't find it."_ _She looked at him._

_"I suppose your right." She flicked her wand and put up a very quick silencing charm on the room. They sat in the room in silence for a few minutes. "I'm bored." He chuckled._

_"Only you would think about being bored right now." She sniffed and sat down bringing her knees to her chest. "Pen"_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Earlier, we may have been caught in the moment, but..." He paused and straightened his glasses. "But were you serious"_

_"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." She looked at him and could tell even in the darkness of the room that he was probably blushing. She scooted closer to him. "Percy, I meant it. I've been ready for quite some time. It's just that Hogwarts is not known for privacy." He chuckled._

_"No, it's not." She intertwined her fingers with his. _

_"I wonder how many people know this room is here."_

_"I think that no one remembers it. We needed a place to hide out and it just showed up so..."_

_"I think this is probably the most private place in all of Hogwarts. I wish I found it earlier. Sometimes, I just really want my privacy."_

_"That's understandable. I'm used to no privacy whatsoever." He said slightly bitterly. Penny couldn't really understand that. She had a father and a brother 14 years her senior. She was basically an only child. She had nothing but privacy and loneliness growing up, but she was sure that having all those family members and still feeling left out was a worse type of loneliness. _

_"I think Filch is long gone by now. In fact, he probably thinks your brothers were up to something." She started twirling a lock of curls around her fingers._

_"Did I ever tell you that I love your hair? I mean there is a lot of it, and while it no longer looks like Hermione's I always liked it. It made it look like you were always thinking." She laughed. "What"_

_"Only you would be attracted to a girl that looked like she was thinking." _

_"I'm guessing you don't think we have an exactly normal relationship."_

_"Normal is a state of mind. What exactly is normal? Is Roger Davies with his plethora of girls normal? If it is, I don't want to be normal. Everyone thinks they are normal and that everyone else is abnormal its human nature. I mean, Luna..." She got caught off guard by his kiss. _

_"Best way to shut up a chatty Ravenclaw." She hit him softly, before he kissed her again._

_"Percy, do you think we will find this room again"_

_"Who knows" She bit her lip._

_"We should maybe make the most out of it." She said with a kiss._

_"Now" He choked out._

_"Well, you were more than ready earlier. You are ready for this, aren't you" She asked him, knowing how weird it was. All her life she heard warnings of not letting a guy pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. It seemed strange that she was just now realizing that this situation could be reversed, and his mother always seemed so conservative..._ _"It's ok if you aren't, Percy."_ _He let his head fall back and he laughed._

_"There's no need to worry about me." His expression grew serious._

_"Don't be catty, Perce. I worry, because I care." She said turning his earlier words against him._

_"Are you sure you know the charm"_

_"Yes, but don't you" She asked raising an eyebrow at him._

_"I'm going to let you in on a secret. After our O.W.L.s our father takes each one of us aside and tells us how to cast that charm. Well, I'm not comfortable casting a charm when the teacher obviously doesn't know how the cast it properly either."_

_"That's not fair. How do you know seven children weren't in their plan? Have you ever asked"_

_"I can't fathom how it would be in anyone's plan, but, no, I haven't actually asked."_

_"Maybe you should, sometime."_

_The words lingered in the air. They didn't have anything else to say to each other at the moment, and this nervous aura entered the air._

_"So..."_

_"So..." Penelope looked down and bit her lip. She had been ready for this, so where was all the nervousness coming from? She took a couple of silent deep breathes. She untangled her hand from his. They sat in silence for a few more moments._ _She heard a sharp intake of breath from Percy and turned to face him. He looked as if for a moment he was trying to drudge up the courage to say something or do something. They immediately looked ahead again. "This is so stupid." Penelope said quickly._

_"What is" Penny turned around, faced him, and looked him in the eye._

_"It's pretty stupid having a staring contest with the wall." She joked. She looked at him once more and with courage she didn't think she had launched herself at him in a slightly more hesitant kiss than their normal kisses._ _She broke the kiss. They both looked at each other for a moment with a nod from them both Penny reached for her wand muttered a few words. Penny leaned in for another kiss this one more urgent than the last. His hands felt the spine of her back resting on the small of it before moving to her face. He broke their kiss to let her breath, which was reasonable considering Penelope would have gladly suffocated at this point. "Can you do that comfy floor thing again" He nodded. After saying the spell, he pulled her down beside him. _

_The two of them got dressed in silence. Penelope smiled to herself and tried desperately to fight a blush coming up on her cheeks. It hadn't been what she expected, not exactly. It wasn't exactly magical like she thought it would have been, unless, of course that feeling when her arm fell asleep counted, but for some reason it had still been perfect. Perfect, but completely imperfect, if that could make any sense whatsoever. It felt weird though... She couldn't think of a thing to say to him._

_"Quidditch tomorrow." Apparently Percy Weasley had no idea what to say either. She turned around to face him. He was sitting on the ground putting on his shoes._

_"More like in ten hours." She said. He smiled and looked up at her._

_"You ok" She squatted down in front of him._

_"I'm fine." She said kissing his forehead. "Do you wanna watch with me" He looked at her as if she were insane._

_"Oliver would kill me. Why don't you sit with me"_

_"It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I am NOT sitting in the Gryffindor section."_

_"Why not? It's not like you guys have a chance anyway. Harry has never failed to catch a snitch, and I don't count a whole bunch of dementors interrupting a game." Percy said quickly knowing that she was going to mention Cedric's victory. Penelope sighed._

_"You're wrong."_

_"Really"_

_"Yes, Really. Cho Chang is really good. If anyone can beat Harry, it's her." He shrugged._

_"If she even gets to play, that girl has the worst luck when it comes to injuries."_

_"Oh stop repeating what Oliver tells you... I know for a fact she's fine. She skived off lessons today, claiming sickness, so she could stay in bed and not have any accidents, and I'm telling you. She can do it. I've seen them practice."_

_"I'd bet my future she can't. I can't believe she skived off lessons for Quidditch." Percy said almost scandalized. Penny rolled her eyes._

_"Roger Davies' orders." Penny scoffed. He was so damned stubborn. She just wanted to strangle him. Percy let out an exasperated sigh._

_"Roger Davies' orders." He muttered._

_"We can't exactly complain about breaking the rules at this point."_

_"I'll walk you back to Ravenclaw." He said, opening the door. He draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked down the hall. "I can't wait to tell Oliver how much faith you have in his coaching abilities." Penny chuckled._

_"Go ahead. He told me that since Roger is in Ravenclaw he should stick his nose back in a book and leave Quidditch to the big boys. He'll understand. He's a friend, but in ten hours he will be Ravenclaw's number one enemy."_

_"You really think you're going to win though."_

_"Especially since Harry's broom had that unfortunate incident with the Whomping Willow."_

_"It's not the broom that makes the seeker."_

_"Did you actually read everything in the library, and finally reduce yourself to begging Oliver to borrow Quidditch through the Ages" She bumped her shoulder into his side, hopefully in a gesture to prove that she was just teasing._

_"I'd bet money the Gryffindor will win." Penny groaned. Why couldn't he just admit defeat? She stopped abruptly. He looked at her funny._

_"Fine, head boy. I have ten galleons saying that Cho Chang will beat Harry Potter tomorrow." She stated bluntly, instantly regretting the words coming out of her mouth. He really didn't need to bet any money. He wasn't going to back down, and if Ravenclaw did win he would insist on paying. He was Percy. That is how he was. "Lis..."_

_"Fine. Deal." He said somewhat coolly. He shook himself out of his slight anger. He returned his arm to her shoulders. Penelope smiled again. Great. Now she was walking around grinning like a fool. She chanced a glance back up at him. They stopped in front of the painting that would lead into Ravenclaw tower. "I love you, Pen." He said before he kissed her soundly. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Good night, Percy."_

_"Good morning, Penny." She chuckled and watched him set off down the hall._

_"Honestly, young lady it is almost four o'clock in the morning." The painting scolded looking at her angrily. "Is that any time for a proper lady..."_

_"Oh, Nevermore." Penelope said to the painting._

_"Make sure you come back at a reasonable hour next time" The paintings pleads went on deaf ears though. There were only two thoughts on Penny's mind that night: how she was going to stop grinning like a fool and her hopes that Cho may trip down the stairs because that was the only way she'd lose that bet. Anyone could beat Harry on that Shooting Star._

"How have you done it" Penelope asked softly.

"Pardon" She turned from the window and faced him.

"Sorry. That was awfully personal. I shouldn't have asked." Her old professor regarded her for a moment, and she felt horrible. She really didn't have a right to ask how he has been able to hold on to his sanity, when this situation isn't nearly as bad. She felt horrible just falling apart about it in his presence. "Never mind" she mumbled.

"Sit back down." She walked back to the couch with her arms across her chest, glancing at her watch. She still had an hour before she had to be to work. Penelope had a bad habit of thinking she wanted to talk about something and starting the conversation, only to discover, she didn't want to have the conversation. She felt his eyes on her. "He could always..." '_Oh god... he knew what I had been thinking about.' _Penelope chuckled.

"He won't." She stated bluntly. "You don't need to..." She trailed off, completely unsure of what to actually say, but it got the message across, hopefully that she didn't want him to bother. His life was the one in shambles. Disarray, and here he was worried about poor Penelope and the fact that she can't stop reminiscing. She really didn't have anyone else to talk to though. There were people at work she went out with regularly, she dated here and there, but was far to busy for an actual full-time, fully-committed relationship, and there was her roommate, but she didn't feel as if she could really talk to any of these people. The two sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Penny chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"Thank you." She said softly. He looked up at her perplexed.

"For what"

"Trying to help, but I'm fine. Honest. I was just thinking." She wanted to ask how he was doing, but figured that that was something that she shouldn't ask. He probably wouldn't tell her anyway. That is the kind of person he was. He would take the weight of the world on his shoulders, while not saying a word about his personal pain. His friend just died, and one that he had the good fortune to be reunited with, and he had tried to say something to her.

"It wasn't anything. Everyone needs support right now."

"Some more than others" She asked before she could think of the words coming out of her mouth.

"I would suppose so." She instantly turned, tucking her leg underneath her so she could face him ease.

"How are you, Professor"


End file.
